Locking mechanisms can be utilized to secure a variety of modules or devices within cages. For example, an electronic module can be inserted and secured within a base device, such as a computer or an electronics rack. Yet the module is secured temporarily to prevent damage from handling and to ensure that electrical connections remain robust. The module must also be easily removed so that replacement modules can be inserted into the base device. In a typical example, the module contains a copper transceiver module which is connected to a router in the base. Transceiver component upgrades can become available more frequently than upgrades to the router, making it advantageous to both quickly remove and replace the transceiver without having to replace the entire router.
Often the carrier and base are compact structures and therefore require a compact locking mechanism. Extremely compact electronics require miniaturized locking devices.
The use of an actuating member to retract biased projections back into the carrier such that the carrier can be removed from the receptacle is known. However, these devices are often complex, expensive and fragile. Further, these devices can require additional force to retract the projections as they may get caught on the receptacle as they are retracted into the carrier.